Little
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: I've never doubted for a moment it was him my heart was beating for. He is the only one whose heart echoes with mine.AnzuYuugi [Peachshipping]FLUFF warning!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh, or any of the characters used in the following story. My sole possessions are my ideas.

* * *

**

**Little**

If anyone were to ask me when it happened, I'd surely shrug; the memories all meld together to a point of which I have no recollection. If they were to ask me why, my answer would run too long, and so I wouldn't answer that either; but if one was ever to ask me if I'm sure, then I would tell them that I've never doubted for a moment how I felt, once I realised it was him my heart was beating for.

It's not that he's amazingly good looking, although he's stunning in his own way, or that he is so dedicated or reliable; no, it's because he is the only one whose heart echoes with mine. The only one.

And so run these feelings on a golden autumn afternoon. I'm tired from a whole day's work; I'm stressed and frazzled and a good cry certainly wouldn't go amiss, but I'm also unbelievably happy-yep, Anzu Mazaki, the walking emotional paradox. I'd skip if my bag wasn't so heavy, and I really would smile, if I didn't feel like crying so.

* * *

This doesn't even make sense to me. Why am I even doing this? Whatever this is… 

'Uh, you mean walking?' my mind questions. 'It's a mode of transportation that is very environmentally friendly.'

Great, when did my mind start sounding like Kaiba-kun?

I speed up, enjoying the warm breeze fluffing up my hair, and the setting sun's cerise tinges. Somewhere ahead of me I see a tiny silhouette and my heart skips a beat.

'It's him!' I grin internally, feeling a little like the infamous Cheshire cat, and start breaking into a run.

I catch up to him, and he turns around, no wonder surprised by the abhorrent and ever-so-unattractive pants that keep wracking my body.

'Good Lord! This is so unfair! How is it that whenever he sees me I'm an absolute mess!'

* * *

"Hey Anzu, how are you?" 

"I'm (huff) fine (gasp) thank you (wheeze)" and finally manage to break a smile.

"Well, um, I was just walking to the park…" All I could do was nod dumbly due to lack of breath. "so…uh,…you can join me if you want…"

"Sure I'd l-…I mean, it sounds lovely, thanks."

"So…you want me to carry anything for you?"

"Oh, no, that's absolutely fine, I'm fine really…"

"But you can hardly see where you're walking!"

"Uh, fine, carry this for me, thanks" I handed him the smallest, least heavy book of all. He frowned.

"You know I can carry more…"

"Yeah, but this is the book that kept me from seeing where I was walking, so I' m all right now." I smiled, hoping he'd drop the subject since he tends to be a little sensitive about his strength, or height, for that matter of fact.

* * *

Finally reaching the park we sat down on the nearest bench. I was trying hard not to let my mind wander, but some missions really are impossible. I couldn't help it. He was so close to me, and I, well, I was stressed, frazzled, hormonal and absolutely in love with him. I was so wrapped in my own mind I almost missed him sigh. 

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm….?" he looked at me innocently "Oh, nothing…"

'Was it just the sunlight or was he blushing?'

"Are you sure?" inwardly I cringed- I sounded like my mother.

"Yeah, I'm just…confused…"

"What about?"

He looked down. 'Ok, that was definitely a blush.'

"It's nothing."

* * *

He rested back against the bench, and I couldn't help noticing how young he looked. Suddenly –and without any accord from me- my hand took his hand and squeezed it. 

He opened his eyes, looking somewhat uncertain- not that I could blame him, I wasn't very certain myself. Still, I read his beautiful eyes, and the small glimmer of hope that seemed to reside in there, and once again my body took over. I leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. He seemed to relax, and smiled.

Holding tighter to his hand, I smiled as well.

"My little Yugi-kun…" the words slipped like a sigh, unbidden, and I froze realizing what I had just said.

He looked at me curiously, then grinned.

"Well, as long as I am…."

I gulped and judging by the hotness of my cheeks, they must have been an interesting shade of fuchsia.

"…you are…?"

"Yours…" he whispered, and my heart skipped another beat.

* * *

Yes, he was. My little Yugi-kun.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey ya, this goes to all my wonderful reviewers. I am very humbled by all your kind words. :) 


End file.
